disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Klotz
'Roger Klotz'http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/characters/Doug/Roger-Klotz/ is the school bully in the Nickelodeon/Disney animated series, Doug. Personality Roger is the local bully in both Bluffington School and Beebe Bluff Middle School. The main object of his bullying is Doug Funnie, ever since Doug first moved to town and got ketchup on his boots when they first met. Despite being a bully, he can be friendly at times, and is more of a friend to Doug in the Disney episodes, but still has some of his antagonistic traits. In one episode of the Nickelodeon seasons, Roger was bullied by Mr. Bone's nephew Percy Femur, leading to having Doug defend him before Mr. Bone found out about his nephew being a jerk. He lived with his mom and his cat, Stinky, in a trailer in Bluffington, until his mom sold the land for a large amount of money, and moved into a mansion, becoming the arch-rival of Beebe Bluff in terms of money. His mom and dad are divorced, and his dad lives in Bloatsburg (where Doug originally lived). Roger's closest friends are Ned Capuhee, Boomer Bledsoe, and Willy White, and are often seen around him. They are members of his gang, but are usually nicer than him. Later on in the series, Roger develops a crush on Patti Mayonnaise and he and Doug begin to compete for her attention. According to the episode "Doug Graduates" (from Nickelodeon), he has been in the sixth grade for three years (counting the year the show takes place), making him two years older than Doug. Trivia *Connie Benge has a secret crush on him in the Disney series as revealed in a Disney Adventures issue. *His dad works as a circus clown; his mom works as a hairdresser. *His garage band in "Doug's no Dummy" is called "Roger and the Ulcers". *In the original 1991 pilot, "Doug Can't Dance", Roger has a different gang, and his voice was higher pitched. *His favorite food is hot dogs. *Roger once had a crush on Doug's older sister, Judy in a Nick episode. *Roger has always wanted a Big Plastic Cow since he was an infant. *Roger used to have somewhat of a crush on Patti in the pilot episode of the series, but this was dropped later on. A 1992 trading card for the series from Topps lists that he still has a crush on her. *He always wanted to own his own gas station. *Roger reads Rich Guy magazine in the Disney episodes. *Roger's afraid of vampires. *He secretly attends ballet classes. *He loves the Doctor Cop movies. *His hair used to resemble bacon in the Nickelodeon episodes. *He loves brownies. *He has special moments with Judy Funnie in three episodes: "Doug's Worst Nightmare", "Doug in Debt", and she actually kisses him in "Doug Gets Booked". *Out of all the pairings concerning Roger and female characters, Judy is the one he was most often shipped with. *His catchphrase is "Joeycookamonga" and it made its first appearance in "Doug's in the Money", it became his permanent one in "Doug's New School".. *Along with Doug, Roger was one of the only characters in the Disney series to get a new voice actor, though his new voice was not as poorly received as Doug's, since Roger's new voice actor (Chris Phillips) sounded closer to Roger's original voice (Billy West). *In the live show he had his old outfit. *In a Nick episode, when Bone dumped water on everybody's heads, you may notice his hair looks like his Disney hairstyle when it was wet. Gallery Doug's Hoop Nightmare (1).jpg Roger's classic look.jpg|Roger in his original outfit, in "Doug's Last Birthday" Doug Directs (2).jpg|Roger in his winter outfit Disney Doug cast.jpg DougRoger2.jpg|Roger with Doug Disney Doug Games Wallpaper 1 800.jpg RogerStinkyDougPatty.jpg|Roger, Stinky,Doug and Patti Doug's Last Birthday (13).jpg Doug's Big Comeback (2).jpg Doug's Chubby Buddy (3).jpg Doug Directs (7).jpg Doug and the Bluffington 5 (5).jpg Doug's Older Woman (3).jpg Doug's First Movie (2).jpg Doug's Chubby Buddy (16).jpg References Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Doug characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Males Category:Athletes Category:Villains Category:Scouts Category:Reformed characters Category:Students